User blog:Groughaluragran/Untold OP Story One
~ Night *Full moon's reflection is visible in the vast sea* *Thousand Sunny sailing calmly* ~ Upper Deck *Luffy's all by himself, lost in his own thoughts,just stares at the waves,how unusal..* *Nami goes near Luffy* *Taps Shoulder* Nami:Hey Luffy... It's getting way too late, you should get some sleep. Luffy: ... You know..sometimes just a mere thought of arriving to a new island isn't enough, you have to see it for yourself, with your own eyes, to experience the excitment, only then.. Nami:'''The sea is truly endless, its as if we're heading on a never ending journey,usually at a time like this you wonder if you'll be able to make it to a certain destiny forechosen land or wander forever directionlessly into the abyss. '''Luffy:It's light what keeps pushing us forward, exactly..that's what i call hope, all we can do is put our trust on it and allow that sparkle of light lead the way. Nami(Thinking): Without a doubt one has to be really determined and prepared...it's like they say after all, you have to sell your soul to these waters, seal one's fate from the beginning, and after that roam freely that's what it is...a PIRATE! *Nami's surprised* ~ Inside Sunny Go ~Zoro's sleeping, seems like he's having a dream.. Kuina: Zoro i challenge you to a swiming duel, the first one to reach that little boat wins got it ? Zoro: I accept! *Both simultaneously jump in the water and start swimming with all they might* Zoro: Almost there..hah she's way behind me ..i'll win this for sure. *looks back* Huh ? Where'd she go? Zoro: KUINA!!? The boat's not there either *Zoro's all alone* where am i ? *Something pulls Zoro into the depths* Zoro: I...can't breath, what's this strange sensation? *Can't swim back to the surface* *he's unable to move* ~ Mihawk appears Mihawk:'How..are you feeling ? *Zoro cannot speak, feels pain all over* '''Mihawk:'In order to accomplish something, a considerable amount of sacrifices are to be made,aim for the top,right now you lack strength,how weak, try harder. *Zoro's body turns around on his own* 'Mihawk:'Suffer punishment! *Mihawk slashes Zoro's back with Yoru* *Zoro's front scar opens* *He's covered in blood and is in great shock* ~ A voice is heard in the distance What do you think inspires us to move on..? ~Kuma appears before Zoro* 'Kuma:'Friends? Family? To achieve success you must give it your all.Protect them! >Ursus Shock< *Zoro wakes up* *pants,heart pounds rapidly,excessive sweating all over body* 'Zoro: '''A nightmare ? *drinks a glass of water* '''Zoro:'Ku-Kuina!! ~ Rest of the Straw Hats ~Usopp and Sanji in the kitchen '''Usopp: For real ? *smoking* Sanji: Yes, but that happened way before i even got there, that's just what i heard. What's more surprising something of the same scale occurred 7 months and 4 days after i landed on that okama island. Usopp: Tell me more.. Sanji: Basically, It was 5 in the morning, i couldn't sleep so i took a walk around,and what i witnessed..i'll never forget. some people with strange masks were dancing around a ..it was some sort of goat, more importantly they all had no.. *Robin enters* Robin:'''Sanji, is that coffee ready i asked you for? '''Usopp: Oi Robin he was just te- Sanji: Coming right up. ~ Brook and Franky Franky: Evertyime i look back, i simply.. can't get my bro's out of my mind, they were a part of me after all, sometimes i wonder if i made the right decision, i miss them, those bastrads,well hopefully they'll stick to each other,then there's Iceburg.. Brook: I know that absence just well my friend,and im sure you made the right choice,i also have a nakama i always think about, here let me cheer you up, lets sing a song.. ~ Meanwhile Chopper: ~ He's preparing some medicine with some strange herbs. ~ Upper Deck Luffy:'Hey Nami can you see those two tiny lights there '''Nami:'It appears to be a lighthouse. '''Luffy: Let's go see what's there. Nami: Allright then..i'll inform the others.. *Everyone get's out* *Thousand Sunny finally arrives at a small island with a lighthouse* Luffy: I'm going, who's coming with me ? *Robin,Zoro and Brook join Luffy* Zoro:'Hmmm, looks exactly like the lighthouse that old Croc-guy was living in, back then..this brings back memories. '''Brook:'Laboon.. *Straw Hats enter the lighthouse* '''Robin: it looks like no one is here, where's the lightkeeper ? Luffy: There's some food, apparently it is untouched, and some clothes. Brook: A note ? It's blank. Luffy: Let's just leave. *Straw Hat's depart from the lighthouse* ~A Voice: His name was Kaik. *A strange person floating in mid-air with a red glowing umbrella* *lands* I am Kanej the light keeper from the other lighthouse, when i saw the ship, i immediately headed here, you must be pirates right ? Robin: At a time like this, where is your partner ? Kanej:'''The answer is: I don't know. '''Luffy: What do you mean? Someone must be responsible for the light, do you know how important that is,the one who keeps leading the way..is gone? Brook: So he quit his job huh ? Kanej: I hardly think that's the case,well the truth is he's been missing for about a year now.A day before his disappearance he was just fine,he looked happy, then the next day he was gone,when i went to check,there was some food,that was probably his breakfast, i also found clothes, a blank paper note with nothing written on it and a broken glass. Zoro: Have you looked underwater,he might be dead? Kanej:'' '''Indeed i did, no traces leading to him,found nothing, i keep looking for him to this day, maybe someday,hell show himself.'' '''Luffy: You need to guard this light house more often,there needs to be light,well i hope you find him. Kanej: Not many ships pass here by,and it's not like it's easy keeping two lighthouses at once, but don't worry, i'm responsible for both of them now, count on me. Luffy: Well then, we're going, i leave everything to you umbrella glowing guy,this light is our only hope after all. Kanej:'''Sure thing, bye,*waves* have a nice trip. ~ Meanwhile the Strawhats: Luffy,Zoro,Robin,Brook, arrive on board Thousand Sunny '''Chopper: Hey guys how did it go ? Zoro:'''Where's darkness there's also a glimpse of light,shining at everyone's presence, but sometimes that seems to be preposterous and you get lost, never returning again. '''Sanji: What are you talking about? Luffy: We met a strange guy with an umbrella Usopp:'Ehh but it's not raining. '''Nami:'I've heard enough,lets head for our next destination! '''Luffy: Let's move on! ~ And so Thousand Sunny set sail once again,following the fluctuations of tides and waves they.. go! Category:Blog posts